lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190218230843
AHHHH!!! So, the synopsis was released, and in my humble opinion, I literally think Legacy is going to be the best ever. Like I know the title was kinda predictable, but Legacy sounds soo epic- this sounds like a book where so much will happen! So this is an analysis of the synopsis. I hope you like it!!!! Illusions shatter—and Sophie and her friends face impossible choices—in this astonishing eighth book in the ''New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series. Sophie Foster wants answers. But after a lifetime of lies, sometimes the truth is the most dangerous discovery. Even the smallest secret comes with terrifying new responsibilities. Okay, so this first line suggests one of two things- either she finds out who her parents are, or she recovers the memory from that time her limbium allergy was discovered. We know this because we've already been told that her parents' identities will 'change the order of the world' or something, and we've also been told her limbium secret is traumatizing. So whichever secret is revealed, we know that it'll come with 'terrifying new responsibilities.' And Sophie’s not the only one with blank spots in her past, or mysteries surrounding her family. She and her friends are part of something much bigger than they imagined—and their roles have already been chosen for them. Okay, so obviously, this involves Keefe. We know he has blank spots and mystery. But this could also involve the Vacker legacy, or even Marella and her mom, and -of course- Sophie. Now, for the part that they are 'part of something much bigger', I really do think this has something to do with Keefe's Legacy, because we know Gisela has planned out something for Keefe, and that these plans involve Sophie in some way (you can kinda tell in Nightfall when she 'tests' Sophie's ruthlessness, as if she's looking for something in Sophie), so I think we'll get answers about Keefe's legacy. On the other hand, this might also be referring to how the Black Swan wants Keefe, Sophie, Fitz, Dex, and Biana to be part of the next Collective, so that might also be it. I mean, this is what I think, but honestly, we never know with Shannon! Every clue drags them deeper into the conspiracy. Every memory forces them to question everything—especially one another. And the harder they fight, the more the lines blur between friend and enemy. So this definitely means some reeeaal important stuff is going to be recovered from the memories from the characters. Now, for the part where it says that they'll question one another and that the lines between friend and enemy blur, I think this either is talking about Tam, who obviously has to be on the Neverseen's side for Linh's safety (my poor Tammy boi) ... or it might concern Keefe and his legacy's true purpose. ''' '''Overall, I do think we're going to see more Keefe this book, since his 'legacy' is one of the first things you think of honestly, at this point, when you think of him. Also, Marella might play a bigger role, and the same goes for Tam, I think? Ahhhh, I just really want more Dex and Biana and Linh and the side characters but, oh well, we'll see. I just really wanna read Legacy, even though there are still over 200 days!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhh whyyyyyy ashdksd So yeah.... that's what I think might happen.....thanks for coming to my Ted Talk, lol